1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic loads, and more particularly to electronic loads for testing power supplies.
2. Description of Related Art
It is often necessary to use particular load circuits to simulate operations of loads during design and production of power supplies. The particular loads circuits are able to simulate the operations of the loads in ways of voltage and current levels that vary with time, temperature, and other conditions.
There are various kinds of load circuits. A first kind of load circuit is composed of passive devices like resistors, capacitors, inductors, and so on. When using the first kind of load circuit, it is often difficult to adjust parameters of the load circuit. On the other hand, performance of the load circuit tends to be influenced by environmental conditions such as temperature and humidity.
A second kind of load circuit is composed of active devices like chips, transistors, diodes, etc. When using the active devices as load circuits, it is easier to adjust the parameters of the load circuits than that of the passive devices as load circuits, and performance is more stable than that of the first kind of load circuit. However, cost and power consumption of the electronics loads increase greatly when incorporating the electronic devices, such as the single chip machines, etc.
Therefore, it is an aim of the present invention to provide a kind of electronic loads with lower costs and lower power consumptions.